herofandomcom-20200223-history
Atom (Real Steel)
Atom a robot from Real Steel who was found in the junkyard and repaired by Max & Charlie. Atom Description Name: Atom Title/Nickname:"The People's Champion" "The Junkyard Bot" Generation: 2 Bot Type: Sparring Information After Noisy Boy was destroyed, Charlie Kenton needed a new robot, so he and Max Kentonwent to a junkard to salvage parts to create a new robot. After Max fell off a hill and got snagged on a robot arm, he discovered that it was an entire robot. Max used a hook connected to their cart to hoist up Atom out of the ditch. Later, Max cleaned off Atom to discover his name written on his chest. After lots of begging from Max, Charlie agreed to take Atom to The Zoo to fight. Max got Atom a fight with Metro, and after taking a pounding in the first round, Atom dodged his previous downfall, and with a quick double uppercut, Atom gave Metro a system malfunction, and won $2,000. A bystander invited the two to a fight, and Atom went on a winning streak. After defeating robots such as Black Top, Six Shooter and more, they finally got invited to an official WRB fight with Twin Cities. Atom won yet again, and Max challenged Zeus to a fight. Atom lost the Zeus fight, but he earned the title "The People's Champion". Fighting Style Charlie Kenton trained Atom to use his small size to his advantage by punching up and using inertia to create more force. His main form of attacks are right hooks and an upper-cut finisher. However, he has weaknesses, due to his fighting set being pre-programed moves, they can be easily intercepted due to the fact that they can't change, but his shadow boxing feature and the ability to create new combos via basic commands can compensate for said weaknesses. He fights his opponents by finding and attacking weaknesses and openings until they close, he then (if needed) starts this again. Special Moves: '''Jumping Straight, Rolling Uppercut, Double Uppercut, Charlie Special, and Dancing Body Blow Combo. '''Special Feature: Shadow Mode Improvements':' Voice recognition system salvaged from Noisy Boy and a G2 remote controller salvaged from Ambush. '''Height: '''7'6" '''Weight: '''700 lbs '''Trainer: '''Charlie Kenton '''Handler: '''Max Kenton Story After Charlie's 2 robots were being destroyed, Charlie and Max found Atom in a junkyard, defeats all of the robots & became a champion. In the end of the movie Atom was battling Zeus a worlds greatest champion in the world & Atom lost & Zeus won the finals where Ricky shows respect to Zeus. Trivia * In the official picture, Atom's headband and gloves are brown, but in the movie, they are bronze. However, it could be just the lighting. * Atom and Zeus are the only Fighting bots in the game Real Steel WRB that cannot have their limbs and head torn off after successfully performing a rip-off. * When moving, he appears to make a medium pitch hum. * He is the only bot in the Real Steel movie to not have a faceplate. * He is not the shortest bot in Real Steel. Toolbox is. * He may be one of the toughest bots. This was proven in the movie when Zeus find it hard to destroy Atom. * Despite having a strong enough build to withstand Zeus' attack - Atom is extremely weaker than Zeus in the game Real Steel WRB and iOS. Extreme precaution must be taken to ensure victory over Zeus, as he will make short work of Atom. * Also according to Hugh Jackman (Charlie), he was once Gamma's sparring bot. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mute Category:Genderless